


Khal'abbil

by Demon_Kagetsuki



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Detached Parents, Follows campaign timeline with flashbacks to growing up, Growing up as 'gifted' children, Imposter Syndrome is a Bitch, Multi, Parental Disappointment, twin!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Kagetsuki/pseuds/Demon_Kagetsuki
Summary: It is common for pregnant Drow to carry twins or even triplets. Even in these cases, multiple births are rare and the fact that a newborn Drow has survived both the womb and birth does not guarantee its further survival. The Kryn Dynasty may have left their dark past behind centuries ago but some traditions are hard to kill. After all, no Drow wants weak or incompetent children to bring shame to the family.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss & Original Female Character, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Future Relationships Possible - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Khal'abbil

_They were falling into the void again. The endless black nothingness that reached out to them, grasping hungrily at their very soul and dragging it to its depths. Their very essence felt as if it was being pulled and torn, rendered and sapped, as they descended deeper and deeper and deeper. Their sense of self seemed to unravel with reality until all that remained was a single mote of quivering light in a desolate ocean of entropy. The silence was maddening as time seemed to stretch towards eternity. Then they felt it. There was something here. Something immense. Something ancient beyond belief. Something_ **_furious_** _._

_There was the sound of metal screeching against metal as that something moved and though they could not see, they knew that its attention was on them. It was still for a moment before all around, thousands of eyes and mouths with needle sharp teeth erupted from the darkness, staring and screeching and laughing. It rose and rose until the noise was unbearable. And then as if all the malice and hatred in the universe condensed into one spot, it bellowed in rage._

* * *

A child’s scream echoed through the mansion of Den Thelyss. Deirta dashed out of her room and sprinted to that of her children. Wringing open the nursery door, her hands crackled with dark energy as she scanned the room for any intruders. Her ears twitched as she picked up the sound of sobbing from the corner and quickly made her way over, pausing when she realized that someone had beaten her to the noise.

Barely five years old and curled together on the small bed, her son was hugging his twin sister fiercely as she cried. They both snapped their glowing silvery eyes towards her as she stepped out of the shadows. Her son aimed a hand in her direction with a mote of magic faintly flickering in and out of existence, a laughable attempt at a spell but it proved that he was ready to defend his sibling by any means necessary. Her daughter’s eyes were wide and terrified before recognizing who it was.

“A-a-ama,” the girl sobbed, the barely-there magic that had convalesced around her clenched fist disappearing and reaching an arm out towards Deirta but refusing to let go of her brother’s nightgown with the other.

Deirta sighed in relief, allowing her prepared spell to fizzle as sat on the bed with the two children who still preferred sleeping to trance, pulling them into her arms, “Shhhhh, its alright dearests, its alright. Isilme, why are you so upset?”

The two snuggled in close to her, it was a rare treat that their mother was here, she was a very busy public figure after all. The boy switched from looking at his mother’s face and that of his sister, speaking up when he saw that she couldn’t talk past her hiccupping breaths, “She had a nightmare.”

“Mmm, I see that Essek, do you want to tell me what the dream was about?” Deirta asked softly.

Isilme shook her head, dread clouding her young mind and shivering in fear just thinking about the dark void.

“In that case, it couldn’t have been that bad,” she said placing them back on the bed before standing up. The two children sought each other out, curling together to make up for their mother’s missing warmth.

“That might have even been your first memory from a past life. You're both a bit young to start anamnesis but I would expect no less from the children of an Umavi,” Deirta stated, glancing back at the fading silver glow from their eyes, “I also see that your arcane powers are coming to fruition. I will call for a tutor to begin your training in the morning as I’d rather avoid any embarrassments involving Den Thelyss until you two can remember how to properly cast spells.

In the meantime, I’m sure you two will work hard to not disappoint me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly one of the most self-indulgent fics I've ever written but I can't help it because Essek is relatable(TM). Also I'm a slut for twin!AUs and you can't stop me.  
> Chapters will be longer than this introductory was, just needed to practice a bit since its been a hot second since I've written something. Also no betas, we write and post in the middle of the night like the sleep-deprived bastard we are.


End file.
